In The Darkness Part 2: Love To Die For
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After earning Byakuya's blessing to marry, Orochi and Tetsuya face the lingering intolerance that threatens to make their love end in Tetsuya's death. Poisoned and slowly dying, Tetsuya's only hope lies in a child he can't carry. Can Orochi lower his pride and give Tetsuya the miracle he needs? Yaoi..Orochi/Tetsuya with Orochi mpreg, Renji/Byakuya, Urahara/Ichigo, Kurushimi/Hideaki


**In The Darkness Part 2: Love to Die For**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(For Starliex, who has been so patient while this was in development. This one's for you, kiddo! After earning Byakuya's blessing to marry, Orochi and Tetsuya face the lingering intolerance that threatens to make their love end in Tetsuya's death. Poisoned and slowly dying, Tetsuya's only hope lies in a child he can't carry. Can Orochi lower his pride and give Tetsuya the miracle he needs? Orochi/Tetsuya with Orochi mpreg, Renji/Byakuya, Urahara/Ichigo, Kurushimi/Hideaki and Aderia/Ogano *Kurushimi and Aderia are the creations of Shima-taicho31*)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Falling Star**

Renji felt the bed move and grunted sleepily, loathe to let go of the lovely man who shared the bed with him. Instead, he curled an arm around Byakuya's slender waist as his husband tried to sit up. Byakuya let out an amused breath and let himself be dragged down and into a long, penetrating kiss. Renji's hand slid down between Byakuya's soft, warm thighs, teasing his nether region and setting off a more spirited bout of open mouthed kisses.

"Is there time for more than teasing?" Renji asked, smirking sleepily.

"I left some extra time, yes," Byakuya answered, spreading his thighs enticingly.

The redhead gave a lusty growl and rolled over on top of the noble, quickly positioning himself and making a slow, teasing entry. Byakuya's dark eyes hazed over and turned smoky and wanton. He moved his hips in time with Renji's slow, powerful thrusts running his fingers through the long strands of his wilder mate's surprisingly soft hair and tilting his head back too let Renji nip and suck sensuously at his white throat. In moments, the two were moaning loudly and writhing erotically against each other, chests heaving as they gave in to the heavy shudders of climax.

Renji collapsed onto his raven haired mate, panting and sighing contentedly.

"Gods, do I have to let you go now? Can't those old farts let us sleep late just once?" he complained, "All I want is to spend one whole day in bed, making love to you. What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing at all," Byakuya answered, savoring another long kiss, then nudging his way out from under Renji's lanky, handsomely tattooed body, "We can certainly arrange a vacation, if you'd like. Things have quieted since the hostilities with the quincies have ended."

"I don't know though," Renji yawned, "You think Kyoraku sotaicho will agree to letting _two_ taichos run off on vacation, especially with your fukutaicho out having another baby?"

"My third seat will have no trouble at all running things while Tetsuya is on leave," Byakuya assured his husband, "As much as you used to tease Rikichi and wonder if he would amount to anything, he has blossomed into a very powerful fighter. But then, he did fashion himself after a model warrior."

"Heh," Renji snickered, "I know. I've seen him fight. He has come a long way from the little runt who couldn't even control a hell butterfly."

"He still does not manage hell butterflies well," Byakuya said dryly, "but as I've said before, we all have our challenges."

"Are you talking about my impatience?" Renji chuckled, "Or maybe your addiction to following the rules?"

"Or maybe, my cousin's insistence on loving his former tormentor," Byakuya sighed.

"I thought he and Orochi were doing pretty well," Renji commented, "and you sure have been having fun in council, pointing out all of the time that Orochi is there representing Tetsuya's subfamily."

"I have to have some way to work off the agitation that man gives me."

"Yeah, Orochi can still be a pain in the ass, but he's made it clear that he does love Tetsuya. Spoils the hell out of him and has kept him knocked up almost constantly since they were married."

"Do not remind me," Byakuya said shortly, heading for the dressing area.

"Will you be stopping by after council to see him?" Renji asked, climbing out of bed and walking naked into the dressing area.

Byakuya turned a dark, aroused eye on him as he picked up Byakuya's uniform and started to dress him.

"I have not decided yet."

"C'mon," Renji urged him, "You know Tetsuya wants to see you. And he's been on bedrest, so he can't come over to see you."

"I want to see Tetsuya as well, but I see more than enough of his annoying husband at council."

"But Tetsuya wants you there," Renji argued, slipping Byakuya's top around the noble's shoulders, "I went to see him and he seemed sad, even though he knows why you don't go over there."

"You are being very pushy," Byakuya chided the redhead.

"Am I?" Renji asked, "Sorry. I just hate seeing the guy who gave us our Kisho, feeling sad because he misses you."

Byakuya let out an annoyed breath, giving Renji a look of mingled anger and guilt.

"You are right, I suppose," he sighed, "Very well, I will go after council and see Tetsuya."

Renji grinned.

"That's sweet," he said approvingly, "and since you're going out of your way to make Tetsuya happy, let me do something for you."

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise and his lips parted as Renji slid down his front and dropped to his knees in front of the noble. In moments, Byakuya's annoyance disappeared and all he could think of was how incredibly warm and possessive Renji's invading tongue felt as it swiftly undid him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here you are, Tetsuya-san," Koji said cheerfully, handing a brightly colored ice treat to the reclining noble.

"Mmmm," Tetsuya murmured appreciatively, "This is one that Aderia-san made, isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Aderia said, coming in through the door of the beautifully decorated master suite, "I made them fresh today."

"Aderia-san, it's good to see you!" Tetsuya said, perking up even more as Aderia's husband, brother and brother-in-law entered the room, "Ogano-san, Kurushimi-sama and Hideaki-sama!"

"Deripie told us she was coming to check up on you, now that you are near delivering," Kurushimi explained.

"And I just had to see you, Tetsuya-san," Hideaki said, smiling and taking Tetsuya's hands as he sat down at Tetsuya's bedside.

"You look almost ready to have your baby also!" Tetsuya answered, freeing a hand to gently pat his dear friend's rounded abdomen.

"We are very grateful to you and to Haha-san for working so hard to make the Breeder process safe so that my Hideaki could have a child," Kurushimi said happily.

"It was mostly Urahara-san who did all of the work," Tetsuya said, coloring slightly, "I didn't exactly ask to be made a Breeder male. It was something done to me as an experiment in the prison I was kept in when I was younger."

"Now, don't you let him convince you of that," Kisuke chuckled, entering the now bustling room alongside Ichigo, "Tetsuya was critical to my investigation."

"Although you really were mostly wanting to know so you could get me pregnant," Ichigo laughed, patting the small bump on his belly.

"Well, I guess I can't deny that," Kisuke admitted, stealing a kiss, "but I don't see too many people having complaints."

"To the contrary," said Ogano, "I think even the more conservative elders are pleased that Urahara-san has enabled a little noble baby boom, right when we need one."

"That's right," Tetsuya agreed, "Since the war, there has been great concern about repopulating the noble clans."

"Some still have hang-ups over the inclusion of mixed bloods and Breeder males in the mix," Kisuke sighed, "but they are in the minority now."

"Things have changed so much since I was a child," Tetsuya mused, reaching down to rub his belly, "It feels good to know that my and Orochi's children will grow up in a more accepting world than we did."

Hideaki squeezed Tetsuya's hand gently.

"I'm glad for that too."

"How's he looking?" Kisuke asked Aderia as the fourth division taicho completed her examination.

"Very well, and I would say he is going to deliver any time now," Aderia answered, patting Tetusya on the cheek, "So, you won't have to be restless for much longer."

"Oh, I'm so glad," Tetsuya sighed, "I hate being in bed all day. Koji tries to keep me busy, but I've missed being outside in the fresh air and riding Arashi."

"Don't worry," Orochi said as he entered through the garden doors, carrying their toddler son, "Tatsuo and I have been exercising him."

"Yeah," Ichigo whispered to Kurushimi, "he _has_ to take the kid along or Arashi will just toss him off."

Orochi moved past the others and set the boy down beside Tetsuya. The boy smiled and placed his hands gently on Tetsuya's round tummy.

"Shi-shi?" he called, lowering his head to rest on Tetsuya.

"Yes," Tetsuya answered, "Your sister, Shika, is inside me."

"But you didn't eat her," the boy said in a perfectly serious tone, "You growed her."

"That's right," Tetsuya chuckled, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Shi-shi come out now?" Tatsuo asked curiously.

"Soon," Tetsuya promised, "She just has a little more growing to do."

He looked up at Orochi as his husband bent to kiss him.

"And you have to go to the council meeting, ne?" he inquired.

"Yes," Orochi confirmed, "We still have a few who want to argue about Central 46's approval of allowing men to have surgery to make them Breeder males. But they can't argue very well when the procedure has been made so much safer and those who have had the surgery have all had successful pregnancies and easy deliveries."

"They need to just get over it," Ichigo said, frowning, "Once I was found out to be from a noble family, this was the only way I was gonna give them their heir."

"They had trouble arguing with that," Kisuke laughed, "they were that determined to get an heir from the guy who killed Ywach."

"But that said," Aderia added soberly, "I think there is enough argument that we should be careful for a while. Emotions in the more conservative groups are high because they know they are fighting a losing battle. Things can become dangerous. We have begun to prepare, by adding security around Shima adobe and placing trusted guards around our Hideaki while he is with child."

"We have extra guards here as well," Orochi added, "But I am actually glad that Tetsuya is confined for now, while we are working these issues out."

"I won't be confined for much longer," Tetsuya reasoned, "It will be a relief when the baby comes."

Outside in the gardens, a young man in a house guard's uniform stood watch. He stole a glance into the master suite and listened quietly as the ones inside visited. After several minutes, another guard arrived to take his place.

"Koshiro-san," the new guard greeted the other, "How has it been?"

"Quiet," Koshiro answered, his grey eyes blinking slowly, "but Orochi-sama has warned us all to be watchful. There is some trouble amongst the elders and he is concerned about breaches of security here."

"I heard," the second guard answered, "Orochi-sama also has added more guards on the property. He is very protective of Tetsuya-sama and the children."

"Yes," agreed Koshiro, turning his post over to the second guard, "he is."

He nodded to the guard replacing him on duty.

"Good morning, Renjiro-san."

"Good day, Koshiro-san."

Koshiro left the gardens and headed back towards the staff building at the end of a secluded, tree lined trail. He was nearly there when an arm shot out from within the bushes, dragging the young man into them before he could make a sound.

"Be quiet!" a male voice hissed as power flared in a golden light that seemed to sink into the surprised guard's widened eyes, making them go dull and his body become limp and helpless, "I am not going to kill you."

The intruder increased his power that held the captured guard in his thrall, taking the young man's face firmly in his hands and carefully programming his actions.

"Can you hear me, Kishiro?"

"Yes," the guard said dazedly.

"And do you understand my words?"

"Yes."

"You will do exactly as I tell you and you will forget that I was here."

The intruder leaned closer, breathing a set of instructions into Kishiro's ear, then ordering the guard to repeat them. When he was sure that the guard was properly programmed, he brought him partway out of the haze he had gone into and directed him towards the staff building. Kishiro stumbled out of the bushes and continued along the path, while the intruder slipped through the bushes, emerging onto a smaller trail, then catching his breath in surprise at finding a woman standing on the trail, with her back to him. At the sound he made, she started to turn, and he invoked a quick kido to bring her down in his arms.

"Ah, Maria-san," he mused softly, "This is bad timing. But…maybe it isn't such a bad thing…"

He looked back at the staff house in the distance, then picked up the unconscious woman and carried her to the larger trail, where she was sure to be found. He leaned over her and brought her awake for a moment, quickly using his power to stun and hypnotize her.

"When you are found, this is what you will say…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya gave a little sigh of discontent as he spotted his black eyed cousin leaving the council chambers. He stepped into the man's path, stopping him and nodded in greeting.

"Orochi."

"Byakuya-sama," Orochi answered quietly, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Did you want something?"

"I would like to see my cousin," Byakuya said in a polite, formal tone, "As you are walking in that direction, perhaps we can walk there together."

"Of course," Orochi answered, his curiosity piqued at the invitation.

He fell in with Byakuya and the two headed for Tetsuya and Orochi's subfamily estate.

"What did you think of the meeting?" Byakuya asked.

Orochi considered silently for several moments.

"I think the point is getting across, however, I also think that this isn't the end of it. This is going to turn nasty. There are still some on the council who are adamant that including Breeder males and mixed bloods in the rebuilding of the clans is wrong. We are just lucky that no one has yet turned to violence as an outlet."

"Unfortunately, as reality sets in, someone might," Byakuya reasoned.

"I have placed extra protections around Tetsuya and Tatsuo," Orochi assured his cousin.

"That is good," Byakuya said approvingly, "We have also increased patrols at Kuchiki Manor since I announced my intent to become a Breeder male to allow myself to have another child. It is becoming more commonplace, but having the law on our side does not make things safe."

"No," Orochi agreed.

He frowned as he continued to turn things over in his mind.

"Byakuya-sama," he said, more tentatively, "do you think that maybe it would be a better idea to wait a little while to have the surgery? Tetsuya is about to deliver and should be able to help more with security in a few weeks. It would be…"

"I agree, waiting is probably best, so I will attempt to wait until Tetsuya has delivered and regained his powers. Although I…find it odd that you would be worried about something like that."

Orochi's frown deepened.

"I am watching out for Tetsuya's interests," he said shortly, "I know I don't need to waste my worries on you."

"No, you don't," Byakuya said off-handedly, "I can take care of myself. You should just keep your eye on Tetsuya and make sure that nothing happens to him. After all, he is the lord of your household."

"He is more than that, and you know it," Orochi said stiffly, "I love Tetsuya."

"Yes," Byakuya said, eyeing him curiously, "you love him enough to give up everything…I know."

"You enjoyed that, didn't you," Orochi sighed, "taking everything away and giving it to him?"

Byakuya gazed back at Orochi wordlessly, then turned away and headed in through the front gates of Tetsuya's estate. Orochi shook his head and scowled, then followed.

Neither saw the man who stood just outside the gates, within the nearby bushes. He waited until he heard the manor alarms go off, then he smiled and slipped away.


End file.
